Rathian Ecology
In-Game Information Rathian is the female version of the Rathalos. It shares many characteristics with its male counterpart, although Rathian tends to patrol its territory on the ground. Its tail spikes are filled with poison. Taxonomy A true wyvern, Rathians display all the trademark characteristics: large wings, hindlegs only, and a long tail. Their build is slightly stockier than a Rathalos and the profile is less aerodynamic due to its spiked barbs. Due to their terrestrial nature, the largest Rathian are bigger than Rathalos however this is very uncommon. Larger Rathian are commonly found around the tropical climates near Moga such as the Flooded Forest. This may be due to the abundant source of large prey due to healthy plants and a steady supply of water. When combined Rathian's colour and green foilage allows ambushes on the ground where the tree canopy is thick and aerial ambush is impossible. Habitat Range Rathians can survive in almost any territory as long as the temperatures are right for rearing young and food supplies are plentiful. However, they prefer areas with good nesting sites and easy to navigate terrain. Mountaintops and caves serve as excellent nesting sites, and eggshells may be found in abundance in these areas. Rathian are more widespread than Rathalos inhabiting deserts, forests and mountainous areas, but have not yet been found in the volcanic belts. Due to their cold blooded nature, neither have been found in colder climates. Ecological Niche An alpha predator, the Rathian is the nestmate to the Rathalos, and together, the two actively patrol large territories from both land and air. After the eggs hatch, Rathians and Rathalos, like most predatory raptors (which they seem to resemble), will take turns caring for and feeding their young, swapping parental duties after their mate has returned. However, a Rathian is more likely to devote more of her time to rearing the chicks than her male counterpart. A very plausible reason for this is due to the fact that Rathians have slightly slower metabolism than Rathalos, since walking takes far less exertion than flying. This trait allows them more time to conserve energy and divert attention to the feeding and protecting of their young rather than themselves. Particularly favored food for Rathians would be Velociprey or Jaggi, as the lean, protein-rich muscles of these creatures and relatively weak skin are easy for young to digest and yield high nutritional value. The young of Rathians and Rathalos apparently do not sport either of the dark red scale colouration or the deep green scale colouration that distinguishes each hatchling into being a Rathalos or a Rathian respectively when it reaches full maturity. Instead, hatchlings initially have a grayish, dull scale colouration, thus their true gender at this age can only be determined by checking the reproductive organs. Hatchlings are taught how to run, hunt and catch prey like Kelbi by the Rathian, and later, when the hatchlings have developed wing muscles, they are taught how to glide and hover by the Rathalos. Once the adolescents' hunting skills have been perfected, they should have already developed the scale colouration unique to their gender, and finally leave the nest to forge solitary lives until maturity, to start a family of their own. Biological Adaptations Rathians have a poisonous tail, but lack the poisonous claws of the male wyvern. They instead have developed poisonous barbs resembling coarse black hair that deter most attackers. The roar of a Rathian is just as fierce as that of a Rathalos and its land-based maneuverability is even greater. Both Rathians and Rathalos have a spike protruding from their chin, but it grows much larger and sharper on Rathians, making their tackle attack even more dangerous for wyverns and hunters alike. Rathians have the ability to perform backflips to knock a foe out of its way while simultaneously poisoning them. The Rathian's vision is also weaker than Rathalos vision, since the Rathian spends so much time on the ground. It has been noted that a Rathian's body build differs from regions. In the regions surrounding the village of Moga, Rathians have a wider wingspan and a more smooth, mountanious coloration. In the regions surrounding the villages of Kokoto and Pokke, however, Rathians appear to have a smaller wingspan and a green coloration. Why there are such differences between the regions is unknown, though it may be different evolutionary paths. Behavior Rathians are very territorial, choosing to patrol from ground while her male counterpart patrols from the sky. It will become very aggressive to potential threats, especially when it is taking care of its young. Rathian and Rathalos seem to have developed a sixth sense. This sense allows them to pinpoint the exact location of their eggs. This is demonstrated in the quest Poached Wyvern Eggs. Rathian, like many wyverns, show maternal instinct by caring for and raising their young for a period of several years before they are old enough to fend for themselves. Once they have mated, Rathian and Rathalos develop a bond for life. They also display a high level of cooperation, even higher than that of dromes and their packs. Both Rathian and Rathalos avoid meat set down by hunters, displaying a high level of intelligence. Category:Monster Ecology